


兄弟之间

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Clingy Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hungover Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Shovel Talk, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 托尼习惯了被绑架，但是当在他婚礼前一周被绑架实在是托尼意料之外的。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: 光荣的陨落 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 1





	兄弟之间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because That’s What Brothers Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124767) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



在托尼的一生中，他真的被绑架过很多次。当他还是个孩子的时候，这种事就经常发生了——毕竟，他的父亲是全美最富有的人之一，而期望收到高昂的赎金足以使不怀好意的人蠢蠢欲动，即使霍华德从来没有给过赎金。在托尼只有十岁的时候，就已经是他第四次被绑架了。而到了大学，他学会在夹克里藏一个紧急按钮，能把他的确切位置发给贾维斯。

最糟的一次经历，毫无疑问是阿富汗，在那之后托尼一直很幸运，没有再被绑架过，而根据他过往的经历，他不可能对绑架有什么良好反应。

被绑架是在太过稀松平常，以至于托尼都不再感到惊讶了。

他实在是没有想到有一天他会在自己的工作室被绑架，更别说他的队友就是绑匪了。

有力的手拉着托尼把他拽向电梯，虽然不疼，但托尼还是被这力道带着有些踉跄。  
“贾维斯！”托尼一边喊一边试图挣脱，“贾维斯！阻止他！”

“他不会帮你的，史塔克”绑匪吼到，托尼咬牙切齿。电梯门就在这时关上，开始上升到顶层。

“你对贾维斯做了什么？洛基在哪？放开我，你这个大混——”托尼几乎是被拖着穿过了顶层公寓，被拽上了天台。 

绑匪举起手，向天大喊一声。

整个世界突然被光芒淹没，各种五颜六色的光芒伴随着一阵巨响，托尼感到自己双脚离地，被像巨大吸尘器的传送门吸到空中，传送到他曾经见过一次的宇宙中。他完全丧失里时间感，那感受既像一秒，也像一年。当托尼穿过虫洞被摔到地上时，他吃痛地叫了一声。

“啊啊啊，”托尼捂着眼睛勉强起身，“我的头好晕。”

托尔笑了，他倒是站的很稳，这个混蛋。“这我倒是不奇怪。”语气里带着笑意。

“你这个混蛋，”托尼揉揉眼睛，坐直了，“这是要干嘛？我以为彩虹桥是不让人类用的——还是你就是想吓死——天” 当看到托尔不是一个人的时候，托尼及时地闭上了嘴。

讲真，托尼没有注意到有人真的不是他的错——这人很高，但是他全身的黄金盔甲完全和周围的环境融为一体。托尼知道阿斯加德人喜欢金色，他在守卫的身上见过，他也总是听洛基抱怨，但是一眼看到这么多金色也太过了。幸好，托尼听到过很多，他不用猜就知道这人的名字。

“很荣幸见到你，海姆达尔。”托尼说，毕竟如果托尼很高兴见到他，那也不太准确。“我为刚刚的不礼貌道歉，我只是有点被吓到。”说着他又瞪了一眼托尔，那人还一脸得意。

等下——托尼刚刚叫他们的大王子混蛋，他肯定又惹麻烦了，但现在也为时已晚。  
幸好，海姆达尔没被冒犯，反而倒是一副有趣的神情。

“很高兴认识你，来自中庭的安东尼史塔克。”他微微颔首致意。哈，他用了托尼的全名，但是托尔并不这样叫他，那海姆达尔一定是听洛基说的了。

托尼心想：谢谢你替我说好话了，宝贝。

托尼才不会怪洛基，毕竟洛基有资格炫耀，他是那个俘获了托尼真心的人。  
（但是托尼认为自己更有吹牛的资格，谁还能说自己的男朋友是超棒的战斗法师，还是外星球的王子？没人可以。）

托尔简短地说了再见，又伸手去抓托尼。

托尼摇了摇依然嗡嗡作响的脑袋，向后躲闪，“哇哇哇，别想了，劲爆点，我可以自己走。”

整个走下彩虹桥的路程，托尔都在怀疑地盯着托尼。但是托尼又能跑到哪里去呢？他没有来过阿斯加德，他根本不识路啊，而且所有的建筑都是金光闪闪，根本看不出地标建筑。他只认识两个阿斯加德人，其中一个还是绑匪。托尔一小时前刚刚拜托洛基去Alfheim找什么东西，现在就来绑架托尼——托尔还真能变得能偷偷摸摸。很明显，这是计划好的绑架，托尔首先把洛基支开了。

这并没有让托尼感觉好点。

托尼真的以为托尔会把他带到宫殿里，在奥丁面前因叛国罪受审。他真的没想到自己会被带到一个酒吧里。

酒吧看起来没什么特别的，一点不像是跨星际绑架的目的地。酒吧名字叫尼约尔的脚（好吧，看着不是太吸引人），就像是在地球上每个街道上都能看到的那种酒馆，没什么特别。

而托尼一点都不相信。

“为什么来这里？”，他疑惑地问，“你想喝酒的话，塔里有很多啊，你说一声就好。”托尔看起来并不觉得好笑，他看上去像是在准备什么东西。他扫视着托尼，手似乎不知道往哪放。最后他双手叉腰，好像终于认识到自己的姿势是多么可笑，他改成了双臂交叉，还用一种死死的眼神盯着托尼。

“史塔克，”他直直站着，挺起胸膛。然后——

“那是干嘛？，自从我们第一次见面之后你就不叫我史塔克了。”托尼歪着头问。

托尔像是努力在憋笑，但是他的眼神却很坚定。这看起来不像是恶作剧，反而很严肃，托尼决心要搞清楚。

托尼交叉双臂，摆出一副快点说的样子。

“史塔克，”托尔又说了一边，好像等着被打断。但是托尼没有，因为他完全可以控制自己，好吗？“我要问你几个问题。”托尔说。

然后，他竟敢又停顿了一下。

“我们一整天都要这样吗？我还有更重要的事情要做，你直接把我从一个重要项目里拉走了。如果我回去发现它爆炸了，DUM-E又滥用灭火器了，你就是那个负——”

“我想问你关于洛基的事，”托尔打断他，好像是在托尼的胡言乱语中站稳了脚跟。  
托尼眨眨眼，完全没想到，看来这场阿斯加德之旅还真的是出其不意。“他怎么了？”

“你打算怎么对待他，我知道，他有的时候很让人心累——”

“呃，这有点轻描淡写了，”托尼小声喃喃。

“但是他本心是善良的，我知道他全心全意的爱你，”托尔继续，对托尼的打断怀疑地眯起了眼。“我想知道你会怎么对他，确保你知道如果你对洛基不好的的话，我会做什么。”

“等等，等等，这是家长谈话吗？”托尼感觉不可置信，“你认真的吗，我是说我记得你在洛基和我刚在一起时，你就跟洛基说过了，我真的很感动，但是我觉得你现在是不是说反了——”

“我承认你们的关系刚揭露的时候，我是很担心我弟弟对你的意图，但是现在——”

“托尔，他在谈话之后更心烦了。不过，我想我应该谢谢你，他决定把我推到墙上来发泄——”

“我不想听这些，”托尔呻吟着打断了他。

“好吧，我想你是不想听。”托尼哼了一声。

“无论如何，史塔克——”

“你还是继续叫我托尼吧，这样已经挺吓人的了——”

“你不能伤害他——”

“就算我真的伤害他，我觉得你会比他先来教训我的——”

“——你不能给他错误的信号——”

“托尔，我向他求婚了——”

“你不能让他觉得你不爱他。”

托尼若有所思的说：“我觉得这些话你应该早点说，而不是等到离婚礼只有一个星期才说。”

“这和我计划的完全不一样，”托尔仰天长叹，托尼早就习惯了这种方式。

“我想也不是，”托尼同情地说，伸手拍了拍托尔，“还是为你的努力和热情点赞，现在带我回去，有曲奇奖励？”

“你和洛基真的是天造地设的一对，”托尔喃喃道，语气十分受不了。

“当然，我们绝对是。”语气严肃了一点，他补充道：“托尔，你要知道我真的爱他，我愿意跟他度过余生，甚至是永恒，如果洛基说的金苹果是真的。他是发生在我生命中最棒的事，你不用担心我会伤害他的。”托尼笑了，托尔也是。然后，因为托尼真的控制不住自己，他又加了一句：“而且，他床上//功夫超级——”

“我们进去吧，”托尔大声压过托尼的声音，推开门走了进去。

托尼笑着跟上，但当他看到酒馆里的景象时，他惊喜若狂。

“托尔，这是我的单身派对吗？”托尼兴奋地问。

“没错，我觉得你错过这个有名的中庭传统不太公平，所以我决定给你办一个。”托尔说。

托尼温暖到了极点。他确实没有期待单身派对，罗迪是他最好的朋友，但是他现在派被到托尼不知道的机密地点。他为婚礼请了假，但是时间紧迫，他没时间筹划单身派对了，而托尼能理解。

但是，作为洛基伴郎的托尔似乎承担了这个责任。

托尼跳起来给了托尔一个大大的拥抱，“谢谢。”

“不客气，兄弟，”托尔说，托尼把头埋在托尔的肩上，没什么别的原因，他真的很感动。

当托尼好好审视周围的环境，他的笑容更大了，因为托尔邀请了所有的朋友。布鲁斯，史蒂夫，哈皮，和几个阿斯加德的人分坐在桌子周围，克林顿在吧台那里，把一堆酒杯放在娜塔莎拿着的托盘上。托尼甚至在看到佩珀和某人聊天，他从看过的文件上认出那是霍根。还有一群形形色色的阿斯加德人，可能是托尔请来撑场子的，也许他们自发来的。毕竟，王子举办的派对会吸引许多人，人越多越欢乐嘛。

今晚真的太棒了！

蜂蜜酒是相当烈的，所有的人类（除了史蒂夫）都只能喝一杯，但是托尔很明显事先想到了，复仇者们带了一堆人类的酒。

他们便喝边唱，讲述以往的趣事。从SI董事会里的传奇到洛基说服托尔穿上婚纱的趣事。说实话，这是托尼和朋友们度过的最美好的夜晚之一。他真的希望罗迪在这里，但是他知道也没什么办法——他确保把佩珀和希芙对骂并把希芙虐到地底的视频录了下来。

但是，最精彩的部分还是洛基在凌晨两点冲进酒馆，他的魔法在空气中闪烁不停，手里的匕首锋芒逼人，眼里闪烁着怒光。他看上去不太高兴，因为当他旅行回来却听到贾维斯说：史塔克先生被带到了阿斯加德。他失去了理智，认为这是一场恶意的绑架，就冲来解救托尼。

哇，知道洛基会如此英勇地来解救他真的很贴心，即使本来没有必要。

当然，托尔立刻想把洛基赶走，但是托尼直接穿过房间扑到了他未婚夫的怀里。  
“你为什么不告诉我，”洛基嘶声对托尔说，他看上去很恼怒，但他扶着托尼的手却很温柔。

托尔目瞪口呆的样子就像一条金鱼，他努力地在找借口。然而——

“因为明天是你的单身派对，洛基！”范达尔爬上桌子大声喊着，酒从手里的杯子撒了出来，“托尔不想让你猜到！”

“哦，天，我觉得我不能连着两晚狂欢了。”克林特声音从另一个角落传来，他仰面朝天的躺在桌子上。

“你变老了，巴顿。”娜塔莎说着与史蒂夫碰杯然后一口端了。

最后托尔同意让洛基加入，托尼直接把洛基拉到卡座上，蜷缩在他身边。托尼虽然玩的很开心，但是有洛基在身边分享才是最有趣的事。

好吧，他承认自己也不像是以前那么年轻了。他很享受这个夜晚，但是此时他最想要的不过是能够在洛基的臂弯里入睡。（说真的，他也不认为这是酒精作用下的胡话。）

快门的声音让托尼抬眼，尽管他还枕在洛基的肩膀上。是佩珀拿着手机，脸上挂着温柔的笑。她没有开口说话，但她的微笑说明了一切。

托尼看着她走向托尔，在他耳边小声嘀咕了什么——两秒钟后，托尔就站在了酒吧的桌子上。

“他到底在干什么？”洛基咕哝着，托尼皱起眉头。

“我想他是要致——”

“致辞！”克林特大声喊道，一边高高的举起酒杯，撒了布鲁斯一身酒。

谢天谢地，托尔看上去不是要念稿， 他只是号召大家敬酒。考虑到他摇摇晃晃的样子， 这样挺好。

“敬幸福的一对！”托尔喊道，“为你们的健康干杯——”话音未落托尔就摔了下来，幸好酒吧里人很多，托尔才没有直接摔在地板上，直接把地板砸出坑。

“这是一个很棒的中庭传统，”范达尔说着扶托尔起来，“我们也应该在以后的婚礼上采用！”

房间里的人一阵欢呼，伴随着要更多酒的叫喊。

托尼的注意力不在那里。他把头靠在洛基的肩膀上，用鼻子蹭着洛基的脖子，享受着他未婚夫的气味、感觉和味道，无视了房间里的喧闹。 他高兴地哼着小曲，洛基的手抚过他的头发，托尼像小猫一样发出咕噜咕噜的叫声。

“你想走吗? ”洛基问他，托尼点头表示同意

“嗯。”

下一轮酒带来的的骚动给了他们掩护，他们没说再见，洛基只是把他瞬移走了，托尼甚至不需要放手。和彩虹桥相比，洛基的瞬移总是好的多，不仅仅是因为洛基把他抱在怀里。

洛基带他们去的房间一定是他在阿斯加德的卧室，如果那些绿色的窗帘能说明什么的话——尽管托尼很好奇，他只是看了一眼，依偎在洛基身边才更重要。

他听到了洛基的笑声，然后洛基向床走去，先把托尼放下，然后躺在了托尼的身边。他一只手搂着托尼的胸口。然后托尼感觉到他一直穿着的衣服——他的工作服，这不是真正适合聚会穿的衣服，但是，嘿，没有人在乎——变成了更舒服的衣服。

托尼高兴地叹了口气，感觉到洛基的胸口紧贴着他的背，双臂紧紧地抱着他。

“爱你，Lokes，”托尼低声说，他感觉到洛克在他头顶上亲了一下.

“我也爱你，安东尼。”

这些话比毯子和酒更能温暖他，托尼进入了平静的睡眠，他只梦到了两人快乐的未来。

——

托尼醒来时，他头痛欲裂。 光线透过窗户射进来，比以往任何时候都更加刺眼，比太阳更加刺眼，就像雷神托尔在他的脑袋里面跳舞，震耳欲聋。 

“早上好，安东尼，”洛基说，听起来很高兴，还离托尼很远。

托尼用胳膊肘支撑着自己，眯着眼睛扫视房间，试图找到他的未婚夫。 托尼模糊的视线使他只能看到一个隐约的声影。 洛基似乎穿戴整齐，手里拿着什么东西，靠在床柱上，看上去洋洋得意。

“我的头比坐完彩虹桥还疼，”托尼抱怨道。

“我一点也不惊讶，”洛基回答说。

“托尔也这么说，”托尼回答说，一边倒在枕头上，用一只胳膊挡住眼睛。 “为什么这里所有的东西都是金的？ 金色的反光，我眼睛好疼。”

“阿斯加德人的酒量一般更好，”洛基回答，托尼抓起最近的一个枕头朝他扔过去。 他知道它没有击中目标，因为他还闭着眼睛，听到枕头落在地上的声音，但是那并不重要，重要的是传达信息。

洛基咂了咂舌头。 “那很危险，”他说。 “如果把我手里的咖啡打掉了怎么办? ”

就像一个魔法咒语，托尼突然起身，尽管他哪哪都疼，他的眼睛还是睁得大大的，努力伸手去够洛基手里的生命之泉。 洛基咯咯地笑着，绕着床边走近，递给他杯子，然后靠在安东尼身边的床头上。

“你绝对是有史以来最好的人，”托尼说，深深地吸入香气，幸福地闭上眼睛。

“啊，谢谢夸奖，”洛基回答道，“不过，要是我知道赢得你的心是这么容易——”

托尼说: “哦，我嫁给你完全是因为你能随时提供最正宗的的意大利咖啡。”他把咖啡举到嘴边，一口气喝了一半，完全不感觉到烫，然后用手背擦了擦嘴。托尼用眼角的余光看到洛基在偷笑。“ 只是别告诉托尔，他可能会认为我在骗你。”

“不必担心，”洛基轻快地说。 ”“我已经告诉他了我和你结婚完全是因为你的床//上// 功夫。”

“真的吗? ”托尼问道，把咖啡杯换只手拿，这样他的另一只手就能伸到洛基的的衬衫里。

“好吧，”洛基低声说，嘴角挂着得意的笑，身子靠近托尼，“还有你的钱。”

这个吻比咖啡更能唤醒托尼，他紧紧地抱着洛基，试图用自己的嘴唇诱惑洛基张开双唇，加深这个吻。 但洛基皱着鼻子把他推了回去。

“喝完你的咖啡，去刷你的牙，”他说，“也许之后我会吻你。”

“遵命，亲爱的，”托尼回答，完全止不住笑。 他的头已经不再砰砰作响了，但是这究竟是因为咖啡因还是因为某种微妙的魔法，托尼无从得知。 不管怎样都和洛基有关。 “顺便说一句，谢谢。”

“谢什么? ”洛基问。

“哦，你知道的。就是... ... 一切。” 托尼轻轻地抚摸着洛基的脸颊。“我想，因为你是你。”

尽管洛基先前的话，他还是俯下身给了托尼一个甜蜜的，纯洁的吻。

也许托尼变得软弱了，尽管他们俩都对着托尔胡扯一通，但托尼知道这样的时光才是他最喜欢的。 托尔的谈话真的没有必要——单身派对也很好，但整场派对托尼大部分时间都希望洛基能在他身边，这证明了他做出了完全正确的决定。

托尼迫不及待地想和他的挚爱共度余生，如果每天早上都像这样，那么他知道他将经历一段漫长而幸福的旅程。

(尽管他不希望这旅程以宿醉开始，但只要洛基在场，即使是剧烈的头痛也可以忍受。)


End file.
